The significant other
by whispering corpse under river
Summary: [Miku x [?] Pairing project] Random Fic: Between the ARiA Project and a piece of understanding captured from a different perspective.


_; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =;_

_"~ For a chance to be with you, [this is our fruit of] Miracles in Unison ~"_

_; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =;_

_Since the first time a pair of emerald sapphires were open, the smile from the man wearing glasses in his lab coat was the earliest thing she found. she is an automata technology project that has long been developed and has been refined from several types of predecessors using a self-implant intelligence program that is more stable and far more perfect than "Kokoro"._

_ARiA._

_Autonomous Reactive Intergral Attribute is the manifestation of a miracle that is compiled from all the intelligence of humanity. Thanks for the most beautiful gift given to her which is only composed of a set of inanimate objects, from then on, she could see the world and everything in it from a different perspective._

_Lulled in all her curiosity, she began to learn and enjoy all kinds of new things. About the universe and its surroundings. About oneself. About him who is always there to accompany her, as well as various frames of feelings and emotions that flow so real between them._

_Just like an ordinary person, she can feel happy while enjoying the moment together. She can feel lonely if the moon crawls high to be a time marker for separation. She can laugh from sharing jokes. And can be sad and cry when she understand that their togetherness will not be able to last for all time._

_Although she was created from the work of logical, mathematical and rational thought, it does not mean she has no interest and looks down on irrational things like bedtime tales and so on. In fact, she is very fond of fantasies that are so free to fly through various kinds of limitations in the world. Especially with the last sentence which she always encountered from all the titles of the story where the prince and princess become the axis of the groove in it._

_"They lived happily ever after."_

_; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =;_

_ARiA_

_Autonomous: Anybody; anyone; not known to find someone. _  
_ Reactive: To react, to react only to, to react to this person, for this person to react with you. _  
_ intergral: Part of pair, something, relationship. However its hasn't been acvived yet. Therefore, the lower case "i", as like an "i" from the first person's point of view. _  
_ Attribute: In programming terms [ARiA program, it means a descriptive term of; an adjective; a describing feature, if the person had [Your [describing you, towards you]]. It Means Yours._

_[Autonomous Reactive intergral] Attribute: 'ARi' as ADJECTIVE for 'A'-ttribute. _  
_ This person would be your significant other. _  
_ Hence, ARiA: "Significant other"._

_; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =;_

_The thick page book finally covered again with a seven-color palace picture. The man who sat beside her then gave a good night smile followed by a sweet kiss on the forehead. The look on his face had been gradually turned pale as a new plague had plagued nearly ninety percent of humanity over the past decade. There is no cure and every effort has been tried. Even quarantine can only slow down the wild growth of the mutating deadly virus. Little by little the population decreases dramatically every day. The lab inhabitants who used to be so busy were also affected and now it can only be counted by a few pairs of fingers._

_She hopes they will always be together like a beautiful fiction that always adorns the night. Although she aware that one day they will not be able to hold hands or mingle, but at least it will be far from their time. However, fate and destiny can never be predicted._

_At that moment, she found the man fell down after the door slides out of place._

_She understood and realize, a clear trail called tears that once she did not understand what it was, the thing described as slicing painfully by the poets, from that moment on, she could feel how great the destructive power it held when seeping out uncontrollably. The "Kokoro" program cannot accommodate such a burden, which leads to quite severe internal damage, but ARiA is different, so she can feel how her body is like being torn apart and crushed so that not even the smallest component remains._

_One poignant scream, high-pitched, echoing sorrow, breaking the silent night._

_; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =;_

_Tears are a sign that you are not letting go of someone who is most precious to you._

_The sentence was popped up from all the data buried in a pile of information in the memory system. She felt betrayed by her speculation at that time. The man should still have time to accompany him._

_Should._

_Fifty years have passed since human existence was completely erased from the face of earth. Leaving herself who is still alive and never tired of looking for those who still survive somewhere. Day and night never passed without doing anything in vain —no matter how many times she tried. She insisted on rejecting the fact that humanity was extinct._

_She created dozens of clones to maintain a cycle that revolves around it. Connect ARiA with all kinds of other systems to deliver its message to the entire compass pole. But still, there was no reply. They are all gone. Not only did the friendly faces of the lab dwellers and the man with glasses who once completing her heart, everyone had vanished._

_; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =;_

_Every dusk comes, she will always take the time to look at the starry sky. A story from the past tells her that those who have left her will be born into beautiful flickering colorful objects in the shade of the night, and will always be there to watch from afar. Although she aware that there was no logical connection between a material composed of a massive burning process and a human soul that vanished from the body, at least, by believing such a story, she would not always feel lonely._

_However, if indeed there is a miracle, and the story of solace is not just mere nonsense. Then, she will do anything._

_Too often, the closed eyelids were tired filled with the pseudo shadows that she missed the most. Too often, the numbness paralyzes her in the morning, after their lips meet each other and all the buried sensations explode like the Big Bang in her heart, but only become part of the dream projection._

_She was hopeless. She has given up. Her efforts bear no fruit other than wasted energy. If indeed the man is now far above the sky without limits, she will ask ARiA, the miracle planted in her, to be able to cross the deep sky so that she can get back together. Even if she has to break down, it is far better than living alone and only with pain._

_; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =;_

_An entity that seeks to be one with the 'star' she saw during her childhood, and wishes to meet it once again. She tries to reach the heavens, using computer methods and technology. She sings her requests to the eternal sky wishing for miracles so she could see her precious 'star'. She then flies into space, hoping to find her 'star', only to make her mysteriously disappear into the vastness of space._

_["If someday you feel so lonely, look up to the sky, cause between those of sparkling stars, I'm always watching you."]_

_; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =; =;_

_._

_._

_._

_Another Lens_

_Story Interpretion © Yamikawa Nekuro _  
_ Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and any involved companies. _  
_ Genre: Mainly Fantasy and probably mixed with other genres (?)._  
_ Rating : T_

_ARiA explanation part is taken from vocawiki._


End file.
